


One bed

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [20]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, but unfortunately, it was supposed to be fluffy i PROMISE it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: The gang are on a case, and Lewis and Arthur get left behind in a single room apartment with only one bed to share and too many boxes surrounding them.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	One bed

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @nemesis-is-my-middle-name on tumblr!! Go check them out!
> 
> "There's only one bed and we sleep as far away as possible from each other but wake up cuddling"

“I hate being a medium,” Arthur admits quietly. More or less likely to himself than anything, considering he was across the room, cross-legged on the bed and grumbling under his breath.

It took everything in Lewis to not flash over to him, and wrap an arm around his shoulder. Something he hadn’t considered doing in a long time since his fall… when things were better, and they all were alive.

Now that Lewis was dead, and arguably still peeved about the whole _dying_ thing, those urges felt more out of place than anything.

And more likely than not, it occurred when he wasn’t looking at Arthur. As long as he wasn’t facing him, he would be able to revert back to that cheerful state where nothing was wrong and Lewis had more than enough love to share…

When Lewis did notice him, the glint of metal… it all comes rushing back. Arthur wouldn’t even _want_ that affection. He was just as traumatized as Lewis was, and it was obvious in how he conducted himself. Shoulders hunched, head low, never meeting Lewis’s eye…

It hurt, but it’s not like Lewis was any different. Lewis instead made sure to avoid him at almost all cost, use Vivi as a buffer, never fully communicate with Arthur unless needed…

It wasn’t the best, they all knew that, but it was a a start in getting use to one another again. They will open up again, become … _acquaintances_ again….

Lewis could only hope, at least.

But, tonight things weren’t going to be comfortable. Neither of them wanted to address it, but it was obvious.

Vivi wasn’t there with them in the ‘haunted’ building. Turns out, the spirit roaming the neighborhood changes its resting place every night, always going somewhere new. They had singled out the few places that would have been- a farmhouse at the end of town, and a garage a block away.

Vivi and Mystery went alone. The two of them were strong willed, whilst Arthur was still healing and vulnerable, and even if Mystery was abundantly powerful, it was easily masked, whilst Lewis could not.

So him and Arthur were left in the previous resting place, a young woman’s single room apartment that she had just moved into. The only thing moved in, was a bed in the center of the single space.

Arthur had scoffed under his breath at the realization earlier. Since Vivi has taken the van however- he was left stranded with Lewis. And the room somehow felt even more cramped when Lewis picked up on it as well.

Since there wasn’t a square foot of cleared space due to the abundance of boxes scattered across the floor… they would most likely spend the night on the same bed.

Of course, Lewis could tell Arthur didn’t like the idea. Infact, Lewis wasn’t really all about it either.

And because of that, they tried their damndest to ignore each other even more.

They ordered sushi and squeezed in at opposite ends of the apartment, _barely_ out of the others' sight.

Arthur tried to let time pass by standing outside listening to music and reading about the town's history outside of the complex. However, Lewis’ worry only intensified at the thought of Arthur being a victim to the spirit or the locals, and he dragged Arthur back inside. Even if there was protest.

Now, it was eleven o’clock at night.

Arthur drops his phone into his lap and moans miserably, his head falling back and slouching- Lewis has half the mind to press his knee to Arthurs spine and scold him for poor posture.

But he resisted that urge, anxiously drumming his fingers against his arm as he watched him shrug off his vest. Then plug in his phone in bitterly before flopping onto the flat pillows.

Neither say anything for a moment.

**“... How is she?”** Lewis finally asks, risking a few steps closer to the bed.

He noticed, and Arthur grips the duvet and crawls under it, refusing to look at Lewis, “Vivi’s fine. They think the spirit is at the barn, so she’s staying there for tonight.”

**“Gotcha…”**

More silence. It’s prickling at Lewis more and more.

**“Would… you like some help removing your prosthetic?”**

Arthur shifts uncomfortably, pushing himself up, “Nah, I got it.”

Lewis nods and turns away, clicking his tongue the smallest bit as he tries to find anything to distract himself with. Only until Arthur was done, and the prosthetic was set on the bedside table.

Only then did Lewis approach more directly, trying to conceal a grimace even if Arthur wouldn’t see it. He still didn’t want Arthur to be aware of his displeasure. The fact that he was somehow disappointed - with what? Lewis… wasn’t actually sure.

Maybe it was because Arthur certainly wasn’t happy with the arrangement- Emphasized by his flinching when Lewis pushes aside the blankets and Crawls underneath with him. Lewis could have almost seen a realization bloom in arthurs head, had been even been looking. But then, Arthur flips over over, staring at him. They both freeze. Arthur’s own expression was tight and filled with concern. Scanning over Lewis and the space between them, lost in thought.

Lewis swallows back his apprehension, **“Sorry I-“**

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Arthur grabs his own pillow and stuffs it in between them - even though they were both on opposite edges of the bed, the pillow still took up a lot more space than expected, forcing Lewis back a few inches.

“Just for tonight,” Arthur says under his breath. It wasn’t up for debate.

The annoyance was prickling up his spine again. If he wasn’t already so tired, he would have spat something back at him, or at least commented on how standoffish he’s being over this.

Instead, Lewis grumbles a small agreement, laying down and rolling over so that way their backs were to each other.

_How petty. Can't even bear to be near him for just a few hours? Pathetic._

Although Lewis couldn’t help but relate. By the smallest fraction. Just a few months ago, Lewis couldn’t stand to be in the same room as Arthur for more than an hour at a time. Sharing a bed with no one to distract them or act as a buffer would have Lewis throwing a fit.

_Hopefully it won’t be too bad_. Lewis thought to himself.

Sunlight filters through the partially drawn curtains and towers of boxes. Somehow creating the perfect amount of shadow that caused a single stripe of light to shine directly across Lewis’s eyes. The brightness of it burns and Lewis twitches before shifting. He opens his eyes, squinting at the light and pouting. Even if they were on a case, he still enjoyed sleeping in! Especially since sleeping is… difficult as a ghost.

Lewis sighs, stretching out his legs… and finally feeling something against his chest and arms. Too hard to be a pillow and too soft to be a box… Lewis blinks and unfolds one of his arms, rubbing his eyes and trying to focus on what’s in front of him.

Gold and yellow. There’s locks of golden hair stabbing against his chin- or was his chin nestled in it? It’s rather soft- _wait._

Eyes widening, Lewis silently gasps and pulls himself back, shuffling from the middle of the bed back to the side- _when did he get so close?_ Unfortunately, the jerking wakes Arthur up. As Lewis untucks his arms from the hugging position and starts to almost push himself off the bed, arthurs jolts up. Eyes wide, searching the apartment for whatever woke him-!

And then falling on Lewis, who couldn’t stop the warmth from filling his cheeks and the embarrassment from twisting his expression.

“Were you-?” Arthur glances from him to the sheets, eyeing the wrinkles as they bunched you right beside him. Before it dawns on him as well and his face twists with a familiar sense of familiarity and embarrassment.

It was far too tense. Lewis palms the back of his head and chuckles softly, **“Old habits die hard, don’t they?”**

Lip twitching, Arthur turns away and grabs his phone, turning away from him, “That’s.. not funny.”


End file.
